The treatment of cancer is one of the greatest challenges in modern medicine. While chemotherapeutic agents are typically an effective means of treating or reducing the symptoms associated with cancer, in some cases, resistance to one or more chemotherapeutic agents manifests during treatment. As a result, a given chemotherapeutic agent can become ineffective in certain individuals. The molecular mechanisms responsible for the development of resistance in various types of cancer are poorly understood. Elucidation of the mechanisms that underlie resistance to specific agents is essential to discovering treatment approaches that effectively circumvent drug resistance.